Beach Musume -10
Beach Musume -10 (ビーチ娘-10) is a Hello! Project group,formed in 2012.Beach Musume -10 is one of Morning Musume's sister group. Beach Musume -10's groups color is . Members Current Members First Generation (2012) *Arakaki Rei (新垣玲音; ) - Leader *Yamagishi Rena (山岸麗奈; ) - Sub-Leader *Miyoshi Mana (三好マナ; ) *Hamasaki Rinne (浜崎輪廻; ) *Kihara Nina (木原虹那; ) *Nagai Masa (永井まさ; ) Second Generation (2016) *Fujita Emiko (藤田笑子; ) *Alanis (アラニス; ) *Akamatsu Rino (赤松梨乃; ) Third Generation (2017) *Kawada Hisayo (川田久代; ) Former Members First Generation (2012) *Ida Akiko (井田晶子; ) - Former Leader; Graduated August 25, 2015 *Murayami Kayu (村闇カユ; ) - Graduated August 25, 2015 *Sano Yuriko (佐野由里子; ) - Graduated August 25, 2015 *Imada Rika (今田理化; ) - Graduated August 25, 2017 History 2012 September 17, It was announced that Tsunku was holding auditions for Morning Musume's "new" sister group "Beach Musume -10". '''Ten girls will be chosen to join the group. The auditions ended in December 2012 and the group debuted in 2013 at the Hello! Project Winter 2013 Concert tour. December 2, The winners were revealed. The Youtube channel,HelloProjectExtras,was created in order for them to announce new groups and Beach Musume -10's and other groups's MV's and other various things. Also, their debut single was announced, titled '''Sunahama.'' 2013 Sunahama reached 34k on it's first week, peaking at #3 on the Oricon Charts. February 15,Beach Musume -10 announce both the release of their second single and third single,along with their debut album. On August 19 , Beach Musume -10 released their first studio album, NIGHT CITY. The album sold a total of 15,203 copies. Beach Musume -10 and Uchota~ did a joint Naruchika tour together. 2014 On March 3, Beach Musume -10 released their fifth single, Rough ta DIAMOND / Atatakaku Watashi ni Kisu, their first double A side single. 2015 In August 2015, Ida Akiko, Murayami Kayu and Sano Yuriko graduated from the group. Leadership was passed down to Arakaki and Yamagishi. Shortly afterwards, the second generation auditions were announced. 2016 January 15, at Beach Musume -10's third anniversary live, the second generation members were revealed: Alanis (former Shinjite! Kenshuusei member), Fujita Emiko and Akamatsu Rino. 2017 May 21, Imada Rika announced that she'd be graduating from the group at the annual Natsu no Ending! event on August 25, 2017. July 21, former Hello!Project DIVAS. member Kawada Hisayo was revealed to be a new third generation member of the group, and would be making her debut officially after Imada's graduation. On August 25, Imada Rika graduated from the group. Discrography Singles *2013.01.15 Sunahama (ビーチ'') *2013.04.10 Egao CITY (の市笑顔) *2013.07.07 Take Off! (始めてください!) *2013.10.29 Watashi Ga Ue ni Iku koto ga Dekinai (私は上に行くことができない) *2014.03.23 Rough ta DIAMOND / Atatakaku Watashi ni Kisu (ラフたダイヤモンド / 暖かく私をキス) *2014.06.18 Copper Heart / Watashitachi wa Utau yo ni, Ame ga tomarimasu (COPPER HEART/私たちは歌うように、雨が止まります) *2015.05.06 Gogo Crying (午後クライング) *2015.12.02 Ame ga futte imasu ka? / Our Rebound (雨が降っていますか？/ Our Rebound) *2016.04.06 Houki sa reta Kyoushitsu #82 ((放棄された教室＃82) *2016.09.14 Bleeding Eye / Ashita no Negai (Bleeing Eye / 明日の願い) *2017.02.01 Shin no Kokoro (真の心) *2017.07.19 Anata no Path Nara / Riko tekina Mushi ka? / Mottomo Kanou sei no Takai Saitan Douro (あなたのパスなら/利己的か無私か？/最も可能性の高い最短道路) Albums *2013.08.19 NIGHT CITY *2015.04.05 NIGHT CITY Continued Trivia *Ten members will always be the ideal line up number for the group, hence the symbol "-10" in the group name. *Ame ga futte imasu ka? / Our Rebound is currently the only single not to feature a ten member line up, since during the time period of it's release, the second generation member auditions were still ongoing. *Arakaki, Sano and Hamasaki are the only members to have been under UP FRONT PROMOTION before joining.Arakaki and Sano were former SATOYAMA soloists under UP FRONT PROMOTION and Hamasaki was a Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member. *Imada Rika was a former actress under the company ILU<3. *Alanis is the only non full Japanese member of the group, being of Filipino descent. *The group's personal goal to beat Morning Musume in terms of popularity and sales. *Miyoshi Mana participated in Morning Musume.'s 10th generation auditions. She made it to the third round. *Their former choreographer is YOSHIKO-sensei, who also works with groups such as Angerme and Morning Musume. Their current choreographer is AGATA. Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:Beach Musume -10 Category:2012 Auditions Category:Beach Musume -10 Singles Category:Beach Musume -10 Albums Category:2012 Debuts